Sweet as an Angel's Kiss
by Dreaming for the Furture
Summary: Tink and Terence have always been friends, but when she's captured by pirates, will Tinker Bell discover deeper feelings for the sparrow-man?
1. Chapter 1

"**Hey Terence!" Jason, a butterfly-herder called up to the dust-talent. Terence nodded as he poured fairy dust over his friend and flew on to the next pixie. **

"**Hello Terence!" Prilla exclaimed as she spotted him. Terence waved, dumping a cup of dust over her as well. "Fly carefully!" She added as he zipped away.****Just before he could **

**make his way to Fawn, Terence spotted someone he had been longing to see all morning. The sparrow-man smiled softly and flew over to his friend. **"**Dulcie will be so happy to **

**have ****these for tonight." Lily, a gardening fairy, was explaining. She carefully pulled two wet raspberries from the moist dirt and put them in her hand-woven basket. "I'm hoping **

**she ****needs these to make her berry pudding. Other than Ever Fruit, that is my favorite…" Before Lily could finish, Terence flew up. **"**Hey Lily…" He gazed over at the blond-haired **

**fairy ****next to him. "Hey Tinker Bell." He grinned, holding up a brass teacup. It was overflowing with pixie dust. He poured some on Lily and then the rest on Tink. **"**Fly again soon." **

**The ****garden fairy commented but Terence wasn't ready to leave. **"**What are you two doing?" **

"**We're gathering raspberries for Dulcie." Terence nodded at Lily's explanation. **"**Huh, ****well…I ****brought something." Tinker Bell whipped around. Terence held out a smashed, rusty, **

**old bowl. He could see the delight in the tinker's shining eyes. **

"**That's in terrible shape ****Terence!" She exclaimed, gently taking the cooking utensil from him. "How did it get this way?" **_**You have no idea.**_** He thought to himself. **

**For years, ****Terence had been smashing, ****cracking, bending, breaking, scratching, and crushing anything he knew Tink would love to fix. The highlight of his day was seeing that she **

**liked whatever he had brought her. **

**Tinker Bell continued to stare down at it. "I should have this back to you by tonight. I just need to finish helping Lily with…" **

"**Go ahead Tink. You've been a huge help all morning. I ****know that you want to get back and fix some things." Tinker Bell smiled gratefully and quickly took off towards her **

**workshop. **

"**I'll come by a little bit later to see you!" Terence ****called out. He grinned softly once more and turned back to Lily. "Lily, I can help you after…what?" He asked, noticing her grin. **

"**Oh nothing…" She replied. Terence finally ****shrugged, shoving the teacup back into the dust pouch, resting on his shoulder. "Fly carefully." She finished with the same smile spread **

**across her face. The sparrow-man was ****still clueless but continued on through the meadow, pushing the incident out of his mind. **

** Terence continued his rounds, going to every fairy and sparrow-man and giving them their daily dose of pixie dust. **

**"Terence Dear," The dust-talent shuttered at the sound of her voice.**

**"Hey Vidia." He greeted reluctantly. **

**"Would you mind sprinkling Gabriella and me with some pixie dust?" The fast-flyer asked, motioning towards her friend. The dust-talent cocked an eyebrow, turning his attention **

**to the dark-haired fairy. Gabriella was new in Fairy Haven and her sassy attitude made her a perfect companion for Vidia. **

**"Of course, but I'm sure you have enough dust stored up for the both of you." All of Pixie Hollow knew Vidia had stolen pixie dust from Mother Dove. **

**"Just give us some and we'll be on our way." Vidia snapped, crossing her slender arms angrily. Terence shrugged and filled his teacup with the magical substance. As he showered Gabriella with it, she grinned up at him, sweetly.**

**"You're very sweet, Terence." **

**"Okay well, I'll see you two later." He forced as he hurried on his way. **

** Once he was out of sight, Vidia turned to her friend. **

**"Gabriella, we're not nice to _anyone_!" She reminded in disgust. **

**"Terence is sweet though." Gabriella insisted in a whiny voice. **

**"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just be on my way..." **

**"No, no Vidia, wait." Gabriella sighed. "But so what? I'm nice to Terence, what's the big deal?" Vidia stared at Gabriella, her mouth hanging open.**

**"Alright, listen here Sweetheart, no one, NO ONE who's sweet on someone is going to be hanging around me." With that, she zipped down towards The Home Tree. **

**"This isn't fair!" Gabriella crossed her arms and pouted angrily. **


	2. Chapter 2

After he was through with his rounds, Terence flew to Tink's workshop. A huge smile consumed his face as he thought of seeing her again. To Tinker Bell, Terence was a good friend but to him, she was much more than that. He had liked her for years, but had never mustered up enough courage to tell her. He had always feared what it might do to their friendship. What if she didn't feel the same way? What if he told her, and she avoided him? What if she ceased to be his friend altogether?

Before Terence knew it, he was hovering in front of her workshop's entrance. Feeling a bit awkward and out of place, the sparrow-man turned to go back to his room. "Terence…" The dust-talent, for the first time, winced at hearing Tink's voice. He longed, more than anything, to talk with her but suddenly had the urge to go and think things out. "Terence, you can come in." The fairy insisted. Terence turned back.

"Um…I actually have to…" He stopped as his eyes landed on hers. Any uncertainty he felt, quickly melted away as he continued to stare at her. Tinker Bell didn't notice though. She picked the small bowl up and looked over it one last time.

"It's in wonderful shape Terence." She reassured with satisfaction. He stared at the bowl as she placed it in his hands. "So are you done with your rounds for today?" She asked as she turned and headed over to a different smashed and crumbling pot. Terence nodded, slowly making his way into the huge, brass teakettle that served at Tink's workshop.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"you got done pretty early today." The fairy answered, pulling the huge pot off of its shelf. Terence hurried over to help her and together, they carefully set it on her worktable.

"Yeah, I wanted to come see you…" He hesitated, his eyes growing wide. "I mean…I wanted to see if you were done with the pan yet."

"It was a bowl Terence." Tinker Bell corrected, studying over her new challenge.

"Right, a bowl" He remembered with a grin. "Hey, join me for dinner tonight?" Tinker Bell nodded.

"Sure! I'll see you then Terence."

Later that night, Tink grinned at her work.

"Well, it took me all afternoon, but I'm finally done." She set the pot back in its place on the shelf and wiped the dust from her hands. As she was hanging her work-belt up,

Tinker Bell caught a glimpse of the hand-crafted clock on her wall. "I'd better get down to the Tea Room or I'll miss dinner."

When Tink finally arrived in the large eating area, she scanned the sea of pixies, in search of Terence. After a minute of searching, she decided to find a table and wait for her friend.

"Hey Tinker Bell."

"Fly with you Fawn." The animal-talent took a seat across from Tink.

"I'm so glad it's finally dinner time." Tinker Bell expressed.

"I know, right?"

"Hey Ladies." The two of them turned around. Tink smiled as her eyes landed on Terence's.

"Heeeeyyyy Terence." Fawn replied with a sly smile. "I was getting ready to go find Beck."

"You can sit with us Fawn." Terence said, happily taking a seat next to Tink.

"That's alright, you two enjoy your dinner." She nudged Tinker Bell as she walked away.

"So did you finish the pot you were working on?" He asked curiously. Tink nodded.

"Yes, it wasn't easy though. And those are the best ones." She reassured with a triumphant grin. Terence couldn't help staring into Tink's pretty, blue eyes. They twinkled with excitement, just the way they always did after she had accomplished a challenging task.

"Fly with you." Terence turned, startled by the sudden greeting.

"Fly with you Gabriella." He heard Tinker Bell answer.

"I was actually talking to Terence." The sparrow-man turned his attention to the new fairy. She quickly took a seat across from them, not waiting for an invitation.

"So Terence, thanks for the pixie dust this morning."

"Umm, sure Gabriella. I'm always happy to give you fairy dust. It _is _my talent." He and Tinker Bell laughed together. Terence offered Tink his sweetest smile. Gabriella didn't cease to notice.

"So are you two fairy friend and sparrow-man?" She asked bluntly. An awkward silence followed her question as Terence stared at her, wide-eyed. Tink didn't think much of the comment though. She just shook her head and smiled.

"No, we're not together,. We're just friends." Terence replied smoothly, regaining his composure. He put his arm around Tink's shoulders to support his statement.

"Yep, just friends." Tinker Bell agreed, returning the gesture. Rani, a water-talent and one of Tink's very good friends walked by. She noticed how the two were sitting and giggled, giving Tinker Bell a wink. Tinker Bell cocked an eyebrow, whipping her gaze up towards Terence. She quickly removed her arm, feeling her face turn red. Gabriella narrowed her slender eyebrows. No one was fooling her.

"Aww, how sweet…" She answered, icily. "Best friends forever huh?"

"You got it." Terence felt a ping of sadness after Tink's response.

"Okay then, I guess I will fly with you later." Gabriella stammered, her glow flickering with anger. She narrowed her eyebrows and stomped off.

"That was weird." Tink stated. "So, anyway, the fairy dance is coming up. Are you excited?"

A grin lit Terence's face. "Yeah, are you/"

"Oh of course! I wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah, what a genius idea by Beck, but it's too bad we only have it once a year."

After the two had finished their dinner, Tinker Bell stood up and grinned.

"It was nice having dinner with you Terence. I should probably get back…" Terence returned her smile.

"Of course, good night Tink."

"Oh I have so much to do! I've got to fix Fira's skillet and repair that ladle for Dulcie…" As Tinker Bell flew out the Tea Room's door, Gabriella stepped out from behind. She glared as the tinkering fairy flew out of the Home Tree, and headed for her workshop. Gabriella scoffed in disbelief. "Oh Tinker Bell, you don't even see Terence's obvious feelings for you. Well, _I'm going to win his heart before you ever realize." _


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the Home Tree was bustling with excited pixies. As Terence had said, the fairy dance was coming and everyone wanted _everything_ to be ready. Garden fairies were planting pansies, iris's, and lilies while the decorating-talents hung florescent lights throughout the whole courtyard. The fashion fairies were busy filling orders for elegant, new dresses and the baking talents were hard at work cooking every kind of food in the kitchen.

Tinker Bell zipped down to Rosetta's garden.

"I hope she's there, those watering cans won't fix themselves. Umph!"

"Tink! I'd fly backwards! I didn't see you."

"It's alright Terence." She replied flatly as she hastily fixed her lopsided ponytail.

"Well since you're here…" The sparrow-man took a scoop of dust from his huckleberry bag and poured it over her. The glittery substance shimmered in the morning's sunlight. "There you go Tinker Bell." Though Terence hated to leave her, he knew he had much to do. "Fly carefully Tink. The scouts spotted a hawk yesterday." He warned, staring down at her.

"You too Terence." Tinker Bell didn't stay another second, though she offered the dust-talent a quick wave. Terence made sure she was safely in Rosetta's garden before moving on.

"Tinker Bell! There you are Sweet Pea! Oh and just in time! If you'll follow me, I've got three different watering cans that need to be repaired. The first one's spout is dented, another has a leak and the last is missing its handle."

"No problem Rosetta. I can have all three shipshape by tonight."

"That's wonderful Tinker Bell!"

As the garden fairy led her friend to the watering cans, Tink grinned in delight. Three new projects to conquer! Tinker Bell couldn't wait to get back and start. She showered the gardening utensils with pixie dust and watched them slowly rise into the air.

"Now are you sure you've got them all Pumpkin? Do you need any help?" Tink shook her head in protest.

"I think I've got them." She grabbed the two that had handles and held the other in her arms.

"You're sure you'll be alright Tink?…"

"Yep! I'm sure!" She returned, her face hidden behind the largest watering can.

"These aren't that damaged." Tinker Bell observed, trying to make her way through Fairy Haven safely. She cautiously flew through Butterfly Meadow, searching the sky as she did. Below her, dozens of pixies sheered fluffy caterpillars. "After I get these fixed, I'll fly down to the kitchen and see if Dulcie needs any…"

"HAWK!" Tinker Bell froze upon hearing the call. She quickly recognized the voice as Chloe's, the best scout in Pixie Hollow. She could spot birds from miles away. Tink quickly flew towards the ground. Her heart pounded furiously within her chest as the animal's screech rang throughout the meadow.

"Tinker Bell! Look out!" Chloe cried. Tink gasped in horror as the hawk zipped past her. She hastily continued her descent, but the bird was already turned around and heading towards her. Tinker Bell's head spun as she searched for an escape. Suddenly, her eyes landed on a small hole within a Maple Tree. She desperately increased her speed, heading for her destination.

_This is my only chance! She thought frantically. Before Tink knew it, she had reached the hole. Covering her head, she dove in. To Tinker Bell's horror, the opening was just big enough for the bird's beak. It pecked relentlessly into the darkness. The fairy flattened herself against the scratchy bark. She knew her hiding place wouldn't keep her away form the bird much longer. With a burst of courage, Tink dodged the bird's sharp mouth and flew towards the ground. The hawk quickly turned and followed after her. Chloe gasped in terror as the almond-colored bird gained on Tink. She hastily pulled out her bow and arrow. The hawk was only inches behind Tinker Bell! Closer…closer…_

"_Gotcha!" Tink suddenly felt herself in someone's strong arms. _

"_Terence!" The animal swooped upward just before hitting the ground. "Terence! Look out!" The _

_dust-talent turned right, and flew towards a Willow Tree. _

"_Hang on tight!" He instructed as he made his way into the huge plant. _

"_Got it…" Chloe whispered. A loud cry filled Fairy Haven as the hawk reeled in pain. Chloe had shot an arrow into the bird's right leg. It flapped its wings angrily, but took high to the air and reluctantly left Butterfly Meadow. Joyful cheers sounded, as the animal flew further and further into the distance. _

_Tinker Bell's whole body shook from fear as she buried her face deep into Terence's shirt. The sparrow-man landed on one of the Willow Tree's mossy branches. He set Tink down carefully. _

"_Are you alright?" He asked, taking a seat himself. Tinker Bell stared at him in amazement. Before Terence could continue, he felt a sharp pain run through his right wing. _

"_Your wing! It's hurt!" Tink exclaimed, reaching for it._

"_Ah, it's nothing." Terence managed through winces. _

"_Terence you…you saved me. You could've been…"_

"_That hawk almost got you Tinker Bell. I'm just glad you're safe." He grinned genuinely. _

"_Are two alright?" They turned to see Chloe, Russell, and two other scouts land next to them on the branch._

"_Terence is hurt!" Tink cried._

"_Let's see it." Russell commanded, flying over to the sparrow-man. _

"_That was a close one Tinker Bell…" Chloe exclaimed, breathing in and out deeply. She placed a slender hand on her friend's shoulder. "If Terence hadn't been there…" She didn't need to continue, Tink already knew what would've happened. _


	4. Chapter 4

The moon was high over Never Land. Pixie Hollow was quiet, as fairies and sparrow-men finished their dinner and prepared for bed. Tinker Bell sat in her room, dozens of thoughts running through her mind. She hadn't seen Terence all day and longed to be with him. She quickly decided she would go find her friend.

Terence sat high in the same Willow Tree he and Tinker Bell had been in earlier. He breathed in deeply, enjoying the night's cool air. Everyone was talking about his brave, heroic deed but Terence didn't see it that way at all. He was just saving the one he…

"EEEERRRIIIIIEEEEE!" A strange, high-pitched noise suddenly caught his attention.

"What on Never Land?" He stared out towards Pirate's Cove.

"Terence! Terence!" Tinker Bell quickly flew towards the dust mill, in hopes she would find him. She flew inside, darkness suddenly consuming her. "Oh, where could he be?" Tink headed back out into the moonlight. "I wonder where he is…Terence! Ter…" She stopped short as a faint light caught her eye. She flew up towards the source of the light. A smile spread across her face as Tink realized who it was. "Terence!" She exclaimed joyfully. The sparrow-man turned in surprise.

"Tinker Bell?"

The fairy took a seat next to her friend.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving me, Terence." The dust-talent stared into her shining, blue eyes. He was suddenly at a lose for words as he held her gaze.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He finally whispered. Tink stared back, a weird feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"I am too…" A moment of silence passed between them as they continued to hold each other's gaze. "So, uh…how's your wing?" Tinker Bell finally spoke up, the same odd feeling consuming her. Terence blinked, ripping his eye away from her.

"Ummm, I think it will be fine. Debbie said I'd be able to fly by tomorrow. I knew it was nothing." He replied with a grin, staring up at the stars.

"Well, that's good." Tinker Bell stated half-mindedly. She couldn't take her eyes off the sparrow-man as questionable emotions caused her stomach to do flip-flops. Tink had been friends with Terence for years, but had never felt this way before. This feeling was different…one she had never known. Terence noticed she was staring and gladly returned her gaze, giving her a sweet smile. Flustered by her own strange behavior, Tinker Bell quickly turned away. "I um…I should probably get back to my workshop." Terence nodded reluctantly as he watched her stand up.

"Thank you again Terence." She grinned genuinely before leaving. He smiled, as she took off into the night.

"EEEERRRIIIIIEEEEE!" Terence turned, his heart pounding. There was that noise again. The eerie sound seemed to be even closer than before.

"What is that?…"

Tink blinked as the strange feelings continued to tug at her heart.

"Terence risked his life for _me…_no one has _ever_ done that."

"EEEERRRIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Terence! Terence!" Tinker Bell flew back towards the Willow Tree she had left the sparrow-man in. "Terence! TereNCE!" Tink suddenly felt herself being yanked behind a clump of the tree's leaves.

"Shhh…" Terence whispered, his large hand over her mouth. Tink's heart raced as the loud noise sounded again. Terence carefully peeked through the green leaves.

"What do you think that was?" Tinker Bell managed through the sparrow-man's fingers. Terence's eyes darted to the right and then the left. It was hard to see much of anything through the darkness.

"EEEERRRIIIIIEEEEE!"

"There it is again…"

"Let's go check it out." Tink dared bravely. "Maybe someone's in trouble and needs help." Terence stared at her hesitantly. _Anything_ could've made that noise, including something dangerous. Tinker Bell didn't wait for an answer though. She slowly flew out from the Willow Tree's protection and made her way into the darkness. Terence wasn't far behind.

_I can't let her go out there by herself. _

"EEEERRRIIIIIEEEEE!"

"Come on Terence! It's coming from over here!" Tink exclaimed. The fairy turned sharply to the right and flew through a small thicket. Terence squinted his eyes, trying not to lose sight of Tinker Bell's glow.

_We're going to end up getting into trouble, I just know it._ Umph!_ "_Oh Tink, I'd fly back…" Terence's mouth fell open as he and Tinker Bell stared at the figure before them.

"What on Never Land is it?" Tink wondered aloud. She started to fly closer but Terence quickly grabbed her hand.

"Tinker Bell, let's go. This is too dangerous." They both continued to stare. It looked like an old, beaten-down shed.

It leaned slightly to one side and was missing wooden planks all over.

"_EEEERRRIIIIIEEEEE!!!" _

"_It's coming from inside!" Tink's curiosity got the best of her as she anxiously zipped down to the small, rugged structure. _

"_Tink, wait!" Terence whispered loudly, following after her. The two flew up to an opening in the shack where a board should've been. Tinker Bell peeked in, her eyes landing on…men. Human men. _

"_Pirates…" _


	5. Chapter 5

"Pirates?" Terence asked quizzically. "What would they be doing out here?"

"I don't know, but they must have been the one's making that really loud noise." Tink guessed. She eyed the faces of the men she could see clearly in the dim light. Their gruff, mangy appearances sent shivers down her spine.

"Now, listen up!" A man ordered in a deep, raspy voice. He stood at the very front of the group. Tinker Bell figured this was the captain. "We need to find that treasure! And not let anything stand in our way. We must do whatever it takes to find that loot!" The pirates all nodded in agreement. Tinker Bell grinned excitedly.

"A treasure?! Oh! Wouldn't it be fun to look for it Terence? What an adventure!" Terence narrowed his eyebrows, his gaze fixed on the crew.

"They seem pretty serious Tinker Bell. It sounds like they'd do anything to find it."

"All pirates are serious about their treasure Terence, and they _would_ do anything to find it."

"If they're that dangerous Tink, then maybe we shouldn't be here."

"But we've searched every forest, cave, and nook in Never Land, Captain. How are we going to find it?"

"We must keep searching!" He growled. "Nothing would please me more than to find those jewels and

drab loons before that other bloodthirsty, black-hearted captain does!"

Tink's heart raced with excitement. "I wonder who else is looking for it?" Terence continued to hover in the air uneasily. He _really_ felt they shouldn't be there.

"Come on Tinker Bell." He finally said, taking her hand. "Let's go back home."

"Well, by the stars above! Look Lads!" Tink and Terence gasped as all eyes turned to them. "It's a fairy! Hurry you good-for-nothing Scoundrels! Someone catch it! Fairies hold magical powers!"

"Fly away!" Terence cried as the whole crew scrambled towards them. He quickly darted into a nearby Blackthorn Tree. Tinker Bell went to follow him but got stopped in mid-air.

"Oh no…" She whispered in horror. "Terence! Terence my dress is caught!" She yanked on it, but the leafy material held fast to a piece of the shack's bark. Terence gasped and hurried out to help her.

As Tink continued to pull, a large shadow fell over her. Before she could even look up, a huge hand wrapped around her.

"Tinker Bell!" Terence gasped.

"I got it Captain!" Tink's heart pounded against her chest as the red-bearded man pulled her up to his eyes. His rotting teeth became visible as a large grin broke onto his face.

"Bring it to me!" Terence watched helplessly as the pirate happily took Tinker Bell to his captain.

Everyone crowded around, outside of the shed to get a look at Tink. She frantically glanced around at all of the hideous faces that stared down at her. Finally, the captain stepped forward. He leaned down to get a better look. The light from Tinker Bell's glow shone up onto his face, making him look something fierce.

"My, aren't you pretty. Well," He started, taking her from the other man. "with your mystical powers, you're going to help us find a treasure, making us the wealthiest pirates to ever sail Never Land's ocean waters." Tink's heart continued to pound.

_What mystical powers?_

"BACK TO THE SHIP!" As the crew headed back towards _Pirate's Cove,_ Terence quickly followed after them. Tinker Bell spotted him in the air.

"Terence no! I don't want them to catch you too!"

"Tink I'm not going to leave you!"

"Get out of here blasted bug!" The same man who captured Tinker Bell exclaimed, swatting at Terence. He didn't even realize the sparrow-man was a pixie too. His large hand smacked into Terence, sending him straight to the ground.

"Terence!" Tink cried. She watched as he laid motionless in the grass, his glow fading in and out.


	6. Chapter 6

Tears streamed down Tinker Bell's face as the pirate crew boarded a longboat. They headed back out towards their ship which was anchored fairly close to the shore.

"There ya' go. You'll be safe in there." The captain announced, setting Tink down inside a small, clear jar. He screwed the lid on tightly and poked small holes in the top with his dagger. Tink didn't feel like fighting for her freedom any longer. She closed her eyes in defeat and slid down the side of her prison. She drew her knees up close to herself, burying her face deep into her folded arms.

_Foolish fairy! _She thought miserably._You should've listened to Terence**…**_Terence. Tinker Bell began to sob at the thought of him lying still on the ground. What if he had never gotten up?

"If only I had listened to him! We would both be safe at home right now. I wish he were here with me…"

"Oh…ouch…what happened?" Terence groggily sat up, raising a hand to his head. He slowly scanned the dense forest. His eyes landed on the shed. "Tinker Bell…" His heart sank as everything came back to him. "I've got to find her!" He quickly took to the air and began his search for Tinker Bell.

"We're almost there." Tink gazed up towards the pirate captain. His smile was large with excitement as the longboat neared his ship. Tinker Bell could feel her heart pounding. What were they going to do to her? Would they ever let her go free? As questions began to run through her mind, a long, wooden ladder was thrown over the side of the pirate vessel.

"Steady the boat!" The oarsman quickly stopped rowing and made the small craft as still as possible for the crew. Tinker Bell bumped from side to side in the glass jar as the captain hastily made his way up to the ship. He climbed each step nimbly, his thin body swinging from left to right. As he finally hit the ship's deck, the bottom's of his boots made rather thunderous noise. He held the jar, with Tink in it, up to his face and gazed inside.

"You be the answers to all or prayers."

"What'd you find Bartholomew?" Tink spied a small, monkeylike man step out of the shadows. A large piece of dark material was wrapped around his head. It came down over his left eye. A massive scar ran down that entire side of his face.

"A fairy Williams. I've found a fairy."


	7. Chapter 7

Terence zipped through the thicket, following the pirates' footprints across the soft grass. He prayed he wasn't too late and that Tink was okay.

"Come on, come on! Let me see it!" Bartholomew hurried into his study, slamming the door behind him. He jammed a key into its mettle keyhole and flipped it to the right. Tinker Bell heard it click locked. After making sure the door was securely latched, the captain strode over to his large, mahogany desk.

"Here she is." He announced quietly, setting the jar in front of Williams. The small man reached a knarled hand out and scooped up the object. Tinker Bell stared into his scarred face. An unreadable expression crossed it as he gazed back at her.

"My, what a sight to see…"

"Aye, no doubt she'll be able to find it for us."

"Aye, perhaps. Ye and 'yer whole crew are very superstitious. I have no doubt fairies have mystical powers but I wouldn't get 'yer hopes up yet Bartholomew. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that anything can happen to disturb 'yer sweetest dreams. I almost had that there Siren's treasure in my possession and then… something, or someone, hindered me from taking it." He stated, running a skinny finger down his scar.

"Don't be worrying Williams. She'll get the job down." Tinker Bell began to panic. A _mermaid's_ treasure? And they wanted her to tell them where it was with her…mystical powers. Tink sank to the bottom of the jar, the truth becoming clear. What would they do to her when they found, she had no powers?

"Tomorrow night, when the moon is at its fullest, everything will come to light, we will finally know where that treasure is.

Bartholomew's words kept running through Tinker Bell's mind. _Everything will come to light. _What did that mean? Tink sighed.

"I can't wait to find out." She whispered sarcastically. The captain's study was completely dark except for her glow and a lone candle that burned at the edge of his desk. He and Williams had left some time ago. Where they had gone, Tinker Bell didn't know. "Probably to keep looking for that treasure." She guessed aloud. Tink gazed up towards the top of the jar and tugged at her bangs in frustration. Bartholomew hadn't ceased to be sure she wouldn't escape. He had placed a heavy book on the lid. The fairy knew she wasn't getting out. She sighed again and began to observe the room. Tinker Bell spotted three shelves bolted to the ship's timbers in the corner. Voodoo and spell books were their content. Tink's eyes grew wide. Bartholomew really _was_ superstitious. Maps were strewn all over his desk, along with a spyglass and cigar box. Tink could faintly see some sort of round object sitting on the farthest edge of the desk. She wasn't quite sure what it was but it seemed to be turquoise in color. "What on Never Land…"

"Aye, aye!"

Tinker Bell gasped. _Bartholomew. _

"Hurry it up! We've got a big night ahead of us and we wouldn't want _anyone_ to change that." Moonlight spilled into the study as the captain opened its door. Tinker Bell could feel the shivers run down her back again as the tall man stepped inside.

"Ah my Dear." He closed the door behind him and walked over to Tink.

"You be truely an angel sent down from above. I can't believe we're going to have it. I've come to believe we couldn't find it without you. Never Land's greatest mystery will finally be revealed. Tomorrow, when the moon is high, your full magic will be present and you'll be able to show us the way to that hidden treasure trove."

Terence took a seat on a tree branch. He was exhausted, but panicked.

"I'm going in circles! I can't find Pirate's Cove, and I can't find Tinker Bell." The sparrow-man could fell his heart truly breaking. Notorious pirates had captured Tink and he couldn't even find where they had gone. Terence threw his face into his large hands. "What am I going to do?" He asked desperately.

"We're going where now?" A nasally, high-pitched voice asked. Terence perked up.

"Blasted! Would ye be quiet? They could be anywhere." Terence gasped as two pirates stepped out into view.

"Maybe they could lead me to Tink!" He scrambled out of the tree and down to where the men were standing.

"I just don't understand why the Cap'n wants us out here. I mean, so what if the other crew finds that treasure first? I'm sick and tired of looking for it!" The skinny, high-voiced one complained.

"Watch 'yer mouth!" The muscular pirate replied, slapping his companion on the back of the head. "If Bartholomew heard ye speakin' like that, the 'ol crew'd be in trouble. Besides, all we got to do is sit here and relax. That other captain don't dare come after us." As the two settled down on the forest's ground, Terence flew behind a nearby tree.

"You've got to be kidding me! They're going to stay _out here_ all night?"

"I hate look out duty though!"

"We only have to be out here 'till morning. Now for the last time, be quiet!" Terence's shoulders sagged. _Morning_? That was hours away. The dust-talent sighed, knowing there was nothing else he could do. He reluctantly glided back up to the tree. He settled back in a clump of leaves and awaited the dawn's light.


	8. Chapter 8

"No, no. If we use that passage, it would take us forever to escape."

"Bartholomew, I'm telling ye. I've traveled that waterway many a time 'afore."

Tinker Bell awoke to the muffled voices of Bartholomew and Williams. The large stateroom was filled with the morning's soft light. Tink stood and stretched her wings as best she could within the jar's glass walls. Her eyes still felt heavy and her whole body seemed to ache from exhaustion. Tink always thought that being kept imprisoned by pirates would be fun, but this was no joyful adventure. She gazed up towards the lid and noticed the book was gone. Her eyes grew wide as they traveled over to the two bickering humans. This was her chance to escape. She fluttered up to the top of the jar and pushed but lid was tightly secured. She tugged on her bangs, thinking furiously.

_I know_! Tinker Bell flew from side to side. The jar tipped to the right, then to the left. It stopped, leaning to the right. _Come on_. Finally, it fell on its side. Tink's wings fluttered in delight. She began to roll it towards the desk's edge. Closer, closer! "Come on! Come on!" Almost there!

"Oh no, no, no. That could've been bad." Bartholomew grabbed the jar and replaced it back in the middle of the table. Tink watched in agony as he set the leather book back on top of the lid.

"I'm never going to get out of here…"

Meanwhile, Terence was watching the two pirates snore soundly in the thicket's grass.

"Ahh, wake up already!" The sparrow-man hovered in mid-air, anxiously wringing his strong hands together. It had taken everything in him to wait. Now, he was desperately panicking about Tinker Bell's safety. He couldn't wait another second to see her. He quickly flew to a tree, picked some of its walnuts and headed down towards the men. He stopped right over the small pirate and let the nut fall. It fell with a CLONK! On top of the man's hard head.

"Oww!" He cried in his whiny voice, immediately awaking. "Stupid squirrels!"

"What are ye complainin' about now?" The husky one grumbled in frustration, also awakening from his slumber.

"That _really _hurt!"

"Oh, stop 'yer bickerin'! It's morning, we need to go back to the ship. Captain's orders from last night." Terence's heart began to race. He hoped with his whole being that these pirates were from the same crew that took Tinker Bell.

The morning slipped away into a dark afternoon. The sun disappeared behind a foggy sky and an eerie breeze blew over Never Land's waters.

Tink had never felt so defeated in her life. She stared at the jar's bottom, tears filling her eyes. She could feel this was the end, Once Bartholomew realized she didn't have any "mystical powers," he would have no more use for her.

"What's worse, he'll be furious. He's so determined to find that stupid treasure." A tear fell onto her cheek. "I really _will_ be fortunate to make it out of this alive."

"Oh won't these look _beautiful_ in the courtyard tonight?" Rosetta gushed, holding a red rose up in front of Iridessa's face.

"Uh yeah, I guess so. Okay, come on Iridessa," She urged, trying to refocus. "First, it's blue light, then red light, and _then _the yellow light." The fairy threw balls of pixie dust in the air, watching them burst into the desired colors. "Okay, now this one is the most important. Focus, focus." The light-talent whispered, closing her eyes. Just as she tossed the last and biggest glob of dust into the air, Rosetta spoke again.

"Ooo! These green vines would look exquisite with the roses. What do you think?" The ball popped, dumping the pixie dust all over Iridessa.

"Oh Sweet Pea, was that supposed to happen? You know Queen Clarion wants everything to be perfect for tonight." Iridessa sighed in defeat, blowing a smidge of dust off her face.

"I'm telling you Vidia, I haven't seen Terence in two days." Gabriella exclaimed, trying to keep up with her faster friend.

"Well what do you expect me to do Sweetheart? I'm not his fairy-sitter. I don't watch out for anyone." She stopped suddenly and turned, coming face to face with the other fairy. "You could learn a lesson or two from me Dumpling. And until you do, you can leave me alone!" Gabriella watched as she quickly zipped away. She scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Who needs her anyway?" Suddenly, she saw Iridessa and Rosetta down below. "Maybe they know where Terence is."

"So what do you think? The pansies or the tulips?"

"Rosetta, I told you. I'm trying to practice for the light show tonight. I don't have time to-"

"Fly with you!" The two fairies turned to see Gabriella come gliding down towards them.

"Fly with you Gabriella." They replied together in a flat tone.

"Oh Rosetta! Your roses are absolutely gorgeous!" The garden fairy blushed with a bashful giggle.

"Well thank you. I was planning on hanging them around in The Courtyard for the dance tonight."

"Of course, the Fairy Dance. It'll be fun. Iridessa, the show you and the other light fairies are putting on will be amazing! I can't wait to see it."

"Thanks…I think." She replied, raising an eyebrow skeptically. She knew Gabriella could turn the charm on as quickly as she could turn it off.

"_Anyway_, I was wondering if either of you had seen Terence. I haven't for a couple of days."

"A couple of days?" Iridessa repeated in surprise.

"Come to think of it," Rosetta added thoughtfully. "I haven't seen him _or_ Tinker Bell in a while. I've been waiting for her to bring my watering cans back." Gabriella's blood began to boil. She crossed her arms and tapped a dainty foot.

"_And_ where do you think they are?" Rosetta and Iridessa shrugged at each other, clueless about the whole situation. "Are you serious? So you have no idea where they're at." Gabriella growled furiously. "Well fine, I'll just find them myself." With that, she quickly took to the air and flew off. Iridessa turned to her friend, her slender eyebrows narrowed.

"I wonder where they are. I mean, I hope they're okay."

"Oh, now don't go fussing Honey. I'm sure Tinker Bell and Terence are perfectly fine. But, in the meantime, we should probably go look for them. It isn't like Tink to not stick to her word. She told me she'd have those watering cans back to me by last night."

"Do you think we should inform Queen Clarion?"

Rosetta nodded. "Two missing pixies is certainly important."


	9. Chapter 9

"Perhaps the two Darlings are sick. We should probably check the dust mill and Tink's workshop before we go and get the Queen involved."

"Rosetta, the Fairy Dance is only a few hours away. Even if those two _were_ sick, they would still be out and about today. No sickness has ever kept a fairy in bed on the night of the dance." Iridessa had a point. Every fairy and sparrow-man made it a top priority to _never _miss the annual celebration.

"There it be! I told ya's I'd find it." Terence winced. That voice was quite annoying.

"Oh stop your yammerin'. I had no doubt ye could find it, but I didn't think it'd take ye 'till dusk."

"Well I'm _sorry_ that I forgot the way. But you couldn't remember either!"

Terence could feel his spirits lifting as he spotted a ship out in the water.

"No matter. We just need to get back and give Bartholomew a full report."

"Yeah, and tell 'im that he's worried about nothing! We had to sleep on a cold, hard ahh!" The big brut pulled the skinny man into a head-lock.

"Don't ye dare be mentionin' that we fell asleep. Bartholomew would have both our heads."

Terence didn't wait around for the two pirates. He quickly flew out past the shore and over the cove's waters. He went as fast as his wings would take him, his anticipation rising.

"Don't worry Tink, I'm coming…"

Rosetta and Iridessa dodged excited fairies and sparrow-men who were setting up the vary last decorations for the dance. It would begin in the next couple of hours.

"Come on Rosetta! We've already checked the mill, and no sign of Terence. Let's go see if we can find Tinker Bell."

But when the two arrived at Tink's brass teakettle, the inside was completely dark. Her workbench was cluttered with unfixed pots, pans…and watering cans.

"Oh dear, this is serious." Rosetta exclaimed, picking up one of the gardening utensils.

"Let's ask around and see if anyone's seen them!" Iridessa said, frantically heading out of the workshop.

Terence finally arrived at the ship. He slowly and cautiously approached the upper level. If the crew was anything like the two clowns he had been following, he'd have Tink safe and sound in no time. But once Terence made it up to the deck, he was greatly mistaken. Men of all shapes and sizes scrambled across the ship, some carrying barrels, others climbing the rigging. The sparrow-man gawked in disbelief. How would he ever search for Tinker Bell without being seen? Suddenly, a loud, raspy voice caught his attention.

"Hurry it up you dogs! We don't have much time! The moon will be up shortly!"

"That's him!" Terence cried, his eyes falling on Bartholomew. Courage welled up in the sparrow-man. "Tink is on this ship somewhere, and I've got to find her." He quickly flew out over the deck and dove under its flight of stairs. "Where should I begin?"

"Williams!" Terence watched as the small, mysterious man made his way over to the captain. "It's almost time Williams."

"I know! I know…the fairy's still in your study right?"

"The study!" Terence cried in triumph. "What the heck's a study?"

"Aye Williams. She's still in there." Bartholomew cocked an eyebrow. "Why do ye ask?"

"I was just wondering." The thin captain hastily turned and headed over to his stateroom. Terence quickly followed after him. Bartholomew unlocked the door and swung it open. He peered inside, immediately looking to his desk. A relieved smile crossed his lips.

"Aye, she's still in there."

Terence quietly flew up and slipped into the room. Bartholomew slammed the door shut again and relocked it.

Everything went dark. Terence's eyes were drawn to the only source of light.

"Tinker Bell."


	10. Chapter 10

Terence slowly made his way over to Bartholomew's desk. Tinker Bell's light guided his way. Just the sight of her made Terence's heart beat quicker. As he came closer to the jar she was trapped in, he narrowed his eyebrows. She was sitting with her legs up against herself, her scratched and bruised arms wrapped around them. Her forehead rested on her knees and her eyes were closed. He had never seen Tink in such a state before. She looked helpless and lonely. The sparrow-man flew up to the jar, gently landing on the desktop. He smiled softly at Tinker Bell before knocking on the glass.

"Tink…" The fairy lifted her head slightly, looking out from the corner of her eye. She could see his glow and the shimmering pixie dust that clung to his leaf coat. Her mouth came open as she slowly lifted her gaze to his face.

"Terence." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. She stood up wearily, and stared at him. She put her hand up to his, which was on the other side of the glass. "You're alive…I can't believe you found me." She said breathlessly. Terence pursed his lips together, his eyes staring into hers.

"I'm so glad I did."

"How did you even know where I was?"

"I followed two of the captain's crew members, and boy were they off their rockers."

"But I saw you fall back by the shed. I thought your light was going out for good Terence."

"No, when I woke up and remembered what had happened, I immediately came to find you."

Tinker Bell stared at him

"Now come on. Let's get you out of this thing." Terence said, fluttering up towards the top of the jar. But Tink didn't jump into action like he did. She just gazed up at him, in awe of what he had done for her.

"There she be!" The pirate crew turned to the sky at their captain's words. Sure enough, there sat a huge, full moon, shining down on them. "We need the fairy." Williams stated, his voice thick and heavy on the night's air.

"Okay," Terence winced as he pushed the heavy book from the jar's lid. "There we go. Alright now," He firmly gripped the lid with both hands. "I'm going to pull and you're going to push from under. And hopefully we'll be able to get this baby off." He smiled down at Tinker Bell who was still standing down in the bottom of the jar. Her eyes were still fixed on him, as if she were in a trans.

"Tink," Terence chuckled when she still didn't come. "I'm going to need your help." The study's door suddenly burst open. The two pixies looked, only to see Bartholomew with a wicked grin on his face.

"Terence hide!" Tink cried frantically. The sparrow-man quickly did as instructed, ducking behind the leather book, which now sat on the desk. The captain anxiously hurried over and grabbed the jar. He peered in at Tinker Bell, and nodded.

"My Dear…it is time."

Tink watched as Bartholomew undid the container's lid with ease. Her glow turned red with anger. She was suddenly furious. Terence had risked his life to save her, and this man was using her for his own personal gain. Tinker Bell zipped up and out of the jar.

"Someone grab her!" Bartholomew screeched. Everyone scrambled to recapture Tink.

Terence flew out from the captain's quarter's, immediately spotting Tinker Bell in the air. She caught sight of him as well.

"Come on Terence! Let's go!" She called out. He smiled in agreement but it quickly left.

"Tink! Look out!" Before she could even turn, someone plucked her from the air by her wings.

"Good work Mr. Williams." A few pirates murmured in relief. Bartholomew was furious. He grabbed Tink from his partner and squeezed her tightly in his strong grip.

"Get me that lantern!" The cabin boy hastily did as commanded. "Open it!" Bartholomew barked before reaching in and digging out a glob of hot wax from the burning candle. He ignored the pain. "This'll keep you from flying away!" He lathered the substance over Tinker Bell's wings. She struggled to get away but Bartholomew only tightened his hold on her. "Now! Look to the moon boys! And behold, as the magic happens!" Terence watched, unsure of what to do. The captain breathed out slowly and closed his eyes. "Mystical pixie of Never Land's sea, show us where the siren's treasure be." Tink sparkled in the pale moonlight. The whole crew was silent. Only the sound of salty waves washing up against the ship's hull could be heard. Everyone was waiting…waiting…Bartholomew opened an eye. He gazed up at the fairy in his outstretched hand. He began to panic. Why was nothing happening? Why wasn't Tinker Bell doing anything? "Mystical pixie of Never Land's sea, show me where the treasure be!" He urged through clenched teeth. Tink began to panic too. Any minute now, they'd realize the truth.

"What's goin' on Cap'n?"

"Yeah, we thought you said this would work."

"Nothing's happenin'." Bartholomew's breathing grew hard.

"Come on you blasted fairy! Do your magic!" His eyes suddenly grew wide. "I know! We'll rip it open! The magic must be inside!" Tink gasped in horror.

"No! No Bartholomew! Are ye crazy? Ye can't kill a fairy!" Williams warned desperately.

"Of course we can!"

"No ye can't!" Williams reached for Tink, but Bartholomew quickly dodged out of the way. "Give her to me Bartholomew! Ye've gone insane!" But the pirate captain continued to back away. Terrified tears ran down Tinker Bell's face, as he turned and began to run towards his stateroom. But before he could make it inside, he tripped on a coil of rope. Tink went flying out of his hand as he landed with a smack on the ship's wooden floorboards. She let out a scream as she tumbled through the air. She tried to flap her wings, but the wax had hardened over them.

"I got you Tink!" Terence promised, swooping down and grabbing her arms. The tips of her shoes just skimmed the deck. Terence flew right into Bartholomew's room. "Let's get out of here!" He exclaimed, turning in the air and heading back towards the open door. But before they could escape free, a large figure stepped in front of their only way out.

"Bartholomew!" They both cried together. The fierce man stepped inside.

"I'm not through with you my Dear." He cooed sinerestly. Terence zipped back towards the mahogany desk, still holding Tink by her arms.

"We've got to hide! Umph!" The sparrow-man rammed into one of the desk's open drawers. He and

Tinker Bell went flying through the air. Bartholomew was quick to follow after them. The two pixies shook their heads from the fall.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." The captain sang, falling to his hands and knees.

"Come on." Terence whispered, taking Tink's hand. They hurried under the desk.

"Terence we've got to get out of here!"

"I still need you my Dear!" Bartholomew tried to persuade, searching the floor for Tinker Bell.

"Let's go!" Tink led the way. They ran out from under the table and made their way out into the middle of the room.

"There you are!" The pirate leaped towards them. Terence quickly picked Tinker Bell back up and took to the air. "Come back here!" He got up and scrambled after them. Terence spotted the three book shelves in the corner. He gazed down at his pixie dust bag, that hung limply around his chest. His eyes grew wide.

"Tink, I've got an idea. I'm going to put you on the floor. When I do, run for cover! This won't take long." Bartholomew stormed after the pixies.

"Okay Tinker Bell." He flew towards the ground, just high enough to set her on her feet and then headed up towards the bookshelves. Tink ran behind a stack of old maps. Terence landed on the top shelf and began pouring pixie dust over it. The captain stopped short in his running tracks, catching sight of what was happening. Their shelves were coming loose from their hinges! "Come on, come on." Terence whispered.

"What are you doing to my spells?" He hurried over to the books. Terence urgently dumped the rest of the dust on the shelf. "No! No!" Just as Bartholomew reached them, the whole thing came crashing down. Terence jumped before he could fall with the heavy shelves. "Nooo!" Bartholomew cried as every last book came smashing down on him.

"Come on Tinker Bell!" Terence landed next to the fairy. He picked her up and flew out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

The moon shone brightly over the water. Terence traveled from the pirate ship over towards the shore, Tinker Bell still in his arms. Tink had her face buried in Terence's neck and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She shook from fear.

"It's okay Tink." He soothed gently. "We're safe now."

The smell of wet sand was heavy in the air as the two pixies finally arrived on land. Terence set Tink down on a boulder. They both breathed in and out deeply. Tinker Bell ran a hand across one of her wings. The candle wax had hardened over them. Terence watched her pull at it.

"Let's see if we can find some milk thistle down to clean your wings with." He suggested, immediately searching for the plant. He knew if the wax stayed on Tinker Bell's delicate wings for too much longer, it may never come off. Tink watched him, slowly narrowing her eyebrows.

"Terence," She could hear his feet turn in the sand as he whipped around to face her.

"Yeah?" Tinker Bell bit her lower lip as butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't believe what you did. You saved my life Terence." Terence stared back at Tink, her beautiful face barely visible in the darkness.

"Tinker Bell," He flew back over and landed next to her. He took her hands and gave them a squeeze. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you." Tink held his gaze. "Tink I…I…" He stopped, his courage vanishing once again. "I think there's some thistles over here." He finally blurted, pointing towards Never Land's forest.

"Ahh, here we go." The sparrow-man grinned in relief as he spotted a patch of milk thistles. He reached for the root of the plant and pulled it from the ground. "Hopefully this will work."

Tinker Bell sat in silence. Anger, humiliation, fright, disbelief. So many emotions consumed her, as the whole terrifying incident replayed in her mind. "How could they have used me like that? They had no right to keep me locked up and fearing for my very life." Angry and scared tears filled her eyes.

"I found some Tink." The fairy turned to see Terence fly up with the milk thistle. He landed on the ground, next to her and began pulling at the tough outer shell. "Man, these things are hard to get open."

"Here, let me see it." Tink insisted, reaching for the plant. "I can't believe that Bartholomew guy was going to kill me just so he could find that treasure." She exclaimed, ripping the thistle in half, angrily. Soft, white, fluffy down fell out onto her lap. Tinker Bell took a piece and began fiercely began rubbing one of her wings with it. "I have no doubt he would've done it if…" Terence watched her hesitate as she scrubbed at her wings.

"Here Tink, let me." He offered, slowly taking the down from her. He flew out a few feet to where the sand met the sea and soaked the fluff in water. Tinker Bell watched the sparrow-man fly back over towards her. Terence smiled sweetly at the fairy as he caught her gaze. He landed behind Tink and carefully took one of her wings in his hand. As he gently ran the down over it, Tinker Bell narrowed her eyebrows.

"Terence…"

"Yeah?" He asked, still rubbing at the wax. Tinker Bell's heart beat rapidly.

"You're the only reason I even made it off of that ship alive. If it hadn't been for you, Terence I…" She turned. "wouldn't be here." She whispered, gazing up into his face. He stared back down into hers. Silence followed as they slowly leaned in towards each other.

"Tinker Bell! Terence!" The two turned. They were shocked to see Iridessa and Rosetta come flying up to them. They were both dressed in their finest.

"Dessa? Rosetta? How did you find us?" Tink asked in disbelief, as she stood to her feet.

"We have been looking for you two all day!" The light-talent immediately exclaimed, trying to catch her breath.

"We were so worried about you!" The garden fairy added. They pulled Tinker Bell and Terence into a huge group hug. "Where have you been all day?" Rosetta continued in confusion, staring at their muddy and dish shelved appearances. Tink and Terence frantically tried to explain what happened at the same time. Iridessa and Rosetta looked at each other, not understanding a single word of what either of their friends were saying.

"Alright look," Iridessa finally cut in. "There's no time for chit-chat. The Fairy Dance is getting ready to start." Tink and Terence looked at each other. They had completely forgotten.

"Come on you two, we need to get you both back to Pixie Hollow so you can get cleaned up." Rosetta announced, pushing then along. "And don't worry Honey Bee, I've got the prettiest dress you can wear."

"There you are!" The four pixies turned to see a dark figure come out of from the forest.

"Gabriella." Tinker Bell whispered in surprise. The new fairy hastily made her way down to where the others were standing on the shore.

"Oh I was so worried about you Terence!" She said, bumping Tink out of the way. "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"No, no, but something terrible happened to Tinker Bell." He explained, gazing over at her. Gabriella rolled her eyes, glancing towards the tinker.

"Well Tink, you certainly always seem to be the damsel in distress." Tinker Bell's glow turned red. "But we can all see that she's okay now. So come on. The Fairy Dance is going to start any time now. And Terence," She giggled, starting to lead him away from the others. She looped an arm through his. "I thought that maybe we could go together." Tink's shoulders slumped at Gabriella's proposal.

"Actually," Terence got out of her grip and walked back over to Tinker Bell. He took her hands in his and smiled. "I was hoping that _you _would go with me Tink." She stared into his grinning face, trying to catch her breath.

"Of course I will."

Gabriella scoffed in shock.

"_Well,_ it's about time." Iridessa said, with a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

"This one Honey! This one will look beautiful on you!" Rosetta exclaimed, holding a short-length, blood red rose petal dress up in front of her friend. The three fairies were up in Tink's room.

"Ooo, this silver bracelet would look pretty with it!" Iridessa gushed. As they carried on, Tinker Bell stared at herself in her full-length mirror. Though Rosetta and Iridessa chatted excitedly, all the tinker fairy heard was silence, as one pixie consumed her mind.

"Terence…He's always been my best friend. But now…" A soft smile tugged at Tink's lips. He was kind, selfless, handsome, joyful, gentle, always smiled. "…brave."

"Tinker Bell?"

"Huh? Yes?" Tink turned to find both of her friends eyeing her with knowing grins on their faces.

"You'd better hurry Tink. You don't want to keep your date waiting." Iridessa reminded.

"My date." She whispered breathlessly. "Yeah, I'd…I'd better get down their." As Tink reached for the dress, she breathed out deeply. It felt like a dream.

Firefly lamps ran along the whole courtyard, piercing the darkness with light. Beautiful red roses were strung along the brick walls accompanied by white netting. Excited fairies and sparrow-men made their way into the circle and waited in anticipation for the festivities to start. Terence couldn't keep his leg from bouncing up and down in mid-air. He slowly rubbed his hands together and exhaled nervously.

_I can't believe this is happening. Does Tink actually like me_? Terence's heart raced as he felt a tap on his shoulder. But as he turned, his face fell in disappointment.

"Oh, fly with you Gabriella."

"Don't sound too excited to see me Terence." She smiled sweetly. Terence pursed his lips, trying to return the gesture. "So, I see that Tinker Bell isn't here." Terence stared at her, knowing immediately where she was going with that statement.

"She should be here any minute now." He replied, beginning to fly away. But Gabriella grabbed his arm.

"Well I was just thinking maybe we could dance together until she gets here. You're going to need a partner for this fast dance."

Tinker Bell, Rosetta, and Iridessa finally arrived in the courtyard. The dance had already begun.

"Do you see him Tinker Bell?" Rosetta asked as the three of them searched for Terence.

"There he is, with Gabriella." Iridessa answered flatly as she spotted the two of them in the dance circle. "Go on Tink. Show her who Terence _really_ likes." Tinker Bell bit her lower lip.

"Come on Terence!" Gabriella giggled, pulling the sparrow-man around and around.

"This is fun!" She grinned. Terence shook his head.

"Gabriella, I think I'm just going to wait for Tink."

"Oh come on! This is the best part." Without warning, the fairy fell into a dip. Terence quickly caught her. Gabriella grinned as she leaned back in Terence's arm.

"Terence?" The sparrow-man looked up. He dropped Gabriella as his eyes fell on Tink. Gabriella dropped a couple feet before catching herself with her wings.

She scoffed, looking Tink up and down.

Terence's heart skipped a beat as he continued to stare at her.

"You look beautiful." He whispered. Gabriella flipped her hair and angrily left. She zipped past Iridessa and Rosetta.

"Bye bye." Iridessa said quietly, wriggling her fingers after the fairy.

The music-fairies began to play a slow song. Terence took Tink's hand and led her out into the middle of the courtyard. Tinker Bell slowly put her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her waist. As they swayed back and forth in the air, Terence stared at Tink. He longed to tell her how he truly felt. He had wanted to tell her for a long time.

"Tink…" He whispered. The fairy raised her eyes.

"Yes Terence?" Tinker Bell's heart raced with anticipation.

"I umm…I've got a problem." He knew how much Tinker Bell hated problems but how much she loved to resolve them. Tink's shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"Oh…well, maybe I could fix it."

"Actually, you're the only one who can." He assured as he slowly leaned in and kissed her.

As the Fairy Dance continued on late into the night, Tinker Bell took Terence's hand.

"Come on." She beckoned quietly.

"Where are we going?" He asked with a smile.

"You'll see."

As Tink led Terence past Havendish Stream and into Butterfly Meadow, he had a puzzled look etched across his face.

"What are we doing here?" Tink led him up to the Willow Tree they had landed in after the hawk incident. It was the place Tinker Bell had finally realized her feelings for him.

"This is a very special place to me Terence." She explained, taking a seat. The sparrow-man smiled softly and sat down next to her.

There were still so many mysteries to be solved. Like what was the round object on Bartholomew's desk? And who was the other captain searching for The Siren's Treasure? Would Bartholomew and his crew ever find it? But those matters could be pondered on later, tonight was a night of celebrations. Terence smiled joyfully and put his arm around Tink, pulling her in closer to himself. She laid her head on his shoulder and grinned. Finally, they were together, and it truly was as sweet as an angel's kiss.

Darkness consumed the room. Disappointment and greed hung heavy in the hair. Bartholomew sat at his desk, his heart pounding. His eyes were red with fury.

Williams watched as he reached over across his desk and picked up the round object. It glittered in the dim light.

"I thought this would give me the answers. It's secret is too mysterious for us as humans to comprehend. But she got away."

"Who got away Bartholomew?"

"The blasted fairy!" The captain roared furiously. Williams sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Bartholomew stood and crossed the room over to its small window. He looked out towards land. "Just think of the magic that creature _truly possesses Williams. In order to find The Siren's Treasure, we've got to find that fairy." _


End file.
